Victims
by Staple Queen
Summary: -For Organization- Maybe it was just the minor characters’ final scenes in the middle of the movie and they were just the innocent bystanders that took a wrong turn somewhere towards the beginning. Maybe they were just the victims after all. -26 sentances


Disclaimer: KH and characters—I do not own them. :(

Well…just so you people know, I'm not dead yet. I would be able to show you that by posting chapter three of Skyway Avenue or the first two chapters of a new story that I almost had finished if I hadn't LOST my stupid USB drive thingy with _**all of my stories on it.**_ However, NOW I get to start all over again. I am really, really, REALLY pissed at myself.

Moving on.

Warnings: Bit of yaoi and yuri, and…death implications…that's about it…dude, I resisted swearing throughout this entire thing…

- - x - - x - -

**Victims**

a. Ashes  
There was never before a point in time when the entire castle was free of any ashes from something Axel had previously burned. Not until he faded. The others would have thought it sad—if they had only had the hearts to do so.

b. Blue  
Roxas and Sora had one thing that was different about them—their eyes; Roxas' held no emotion like Sora's, yet, somehow, they seemed to have _something_ that _his_ didn't…but Axel could never put a finger on what it was.

c. Comfort  
It's something that none of them have to offer each other, and something that none of them can ever receive. They seem to always be stuck with that uneasy feeling that comes with having no emotions.

d. Dying  
Sure, you could disguise it with some pretty little word like 'fading,' something that could sound so painless, but in the end, when it all came down to it, they all knew it was nothing more or less than death.

e. Echo  
When Roxas was still there, Axel would always keep him up all night, causing the rest of the castle to stay up and make noise too. After he left, Axel had no one to stay up with, so nobody would make noise. It allowed everyone to go to sleep at decent hours. Demyx found it even harder to sleep like this, and maybe some of the others did too, because no one ever objected when the melancholy notes being strummed on his sitar that echoed through the halls all night long.

f. Fact  
It was a fact that a large amount of the time Namine was being kept at the castle that Larxene was in charge of keeping an eye on her. It was a fact that she didn't care _what_ the little girl did as long as it wasn't affecting her, and it was also a fact that if she did do something wrong, Larxene would not resist to hurt her. The fact that Namine had at one point _kissed_ the taller girl on the cheek had been an unknown fact until Axel had been the first to find out. It was also a very well-known fact that Axel had had so many open wounds afterwards that he refused to go anywhere near Larxene for months.

g. Garden  
Marluxia was the one responsible for the garden outside of the castle, the only remotely non-depressing thing in the world that never was, and even if it couldn't help any of them get their hearts back, it made them feel a little bit better. And as cheesy as it may sound, it almost, _almost_ represented some sort of hope.

h. Hello  
All of the pain that Roxas had brought to his non-existence started with that one little word. Looking back on it now, as he's fading away, he doesn't think he'd have it a different way.

i. Individual  
In a non-existent world, full of non-existent people with non-existent emotions and hearts, individuality seemed to be strangely…existent.

j. January  
The beginning of the year was always freezing, and at some point, it seems like a large portion of them ended up all together in one room or another with as many blankets as they could gather (and/or steal) piled over all of them.

k. Keyblade  
The fact that they were deadly only made them that much more appealing to Roxas, along with the whooshing sounds they made while being swung through the air and the way just the perfect amount of moonlight seemed to glint off of them.

l. Lollipop  
Zexion had a lollipop. Demyx _wanted_ it. _So much._ It was as simple as that. After the slate-haired boy had bitten the remaining part off of the stick, he couldn't help himself anymore, and ended up stealing the sweet with his own tongue. Needless to say, the situation ended with a very red Zexion and a very pleased-looking Demyx.

m. Moments  
They all had those moments, those ones where for one second their minds told them they had just felt something and they could swear they had heard a heartbeat beneath their skin. And then it's gone in the blink of an eye.

n. Nest  
Axel was the one with the tendency to crawl into bed with Roxas, and by the time he was asleep, he would always manage to curl himself around the other, making a funny, sort of half-nest.

o. Ordinary  
Ordinary for them was being alone. But they all had their abnormal moments.

p. Parallel  
They were like two parallel lines, always running along, so close to the other, but never _quite_ close enough to touch.

q. Quack  
Demyx was probably the only one—nobody or somebody—in all the worlds that was able to sing a song about a duck quacking, and still have the ability to make it sound that good.

r. Repair  
Axel thought it was unfair that he always heard these people complaining about repairing broken hearts when he didn't even get one to begin with.

s. Skirt  
Axel decided Luxord deserved all of the alcohol and freedom to gamble in the world after winning a bet to Roxas, leaving the boy in a short black skirt.

t. Traitor  
Demyx thought it was even worse that Roxas could _stand_ to leave Axel all alone like that, even if they _were_ heartless.

u. Unnecessary  
Yes, it was probably unnecessary to bother Zexion in the library when Demyx had a million other things to do, but in his defense, it was also unnecessary for Axel to follow Roxas around and bother him like a lost and confused cat, and for Saix to act like Xemnas' puppy.

v. Victims  
Maybe it was just the minor characters' final scenes in the middle of the movie and they were just the innocent bystanders that took a wrong turn somewhere towards the beginning.

w. Wish  
Demyx would wish on shooting stars and be the one to dance when there was a hurricane outside; he was just the one trying to give everyone false hope that maybe they could be alright in the end.

x. Xemnas  
He denied the possibility of having hearts more than anyone else, and a piece of Namine resented him for doing that to all of them.

y. Yell  
Axel wanted to yell and scream when he saw Roxas walking away after promising so long ago that he wouldn't leave, but he should have known that none of them were able to make those promises, so he left it at a whisper.

z. Zexy  
Demyx had combined 'sexy' and 'Zexion' in order to get such a prefect nickname. The other, not-quite-very-good choice was 'Sexion'.

- - x - - x - -

Gahh, I centered that more around Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas, didn't I? Damn. Ah well, I had a lot that was just the Organization as a whole. :P

So, was it bad? Decent? Good, even? Reviews please?


End file.
